Second Chance
by Ishtarr
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru could save Kagura? Alternate Reality. What would it be like if Kagura survived to see the end of the series? SesshoumaruKagura
1. Second Chance

Second Chance

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd make another series called Sesshoumaru: Sengoku Jidai with Kagura in it with her POV.

AN: **Alternate Reality**. Yea...

What if Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga worked in Chap 374? Need I say more?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Second Chance

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My heart, its moving.' Kagura thought, "Where will I go from here? I'm free...'

Flashback------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagura, you are a part of me, do you want me to take you back into my body?_

"_Wait! I won't run away!" Kagura said, putting her head down, scared to death._

"_There will be no second chance." Naraku stated, narrowing his eyes._

End Flashback ------------------------------------------------------ 

'Dammit, my body, it won't move. The Shouki. It hurts.'

Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------

"_Always remember Kagura, Naraku and I are connected, or you'll suffer the most painful death." Hakudoushi's cold voice._

_End Flashback ------------------------------------------------------_

'_Damn you Naraku, Damn you Hakudoushi.'_

'_It sure is quiet.'_

'**There is no one hold you, when you cry.'**

I don't want to cry. But I'm crying.

'**There is no one to catch you, when you fall.'**

I don't want to fall, but I've fallen.

'**There is no one that loves you.'**

There's no one.

'_Is this where it ends? I'm all-alone.'_

Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------

"_Didn't you want Sesshoumaru-sama to save you?" Rin inquired._

"_It's not just that, I just thought..." Kagura said, as she got on her feather and fly upward, looking down at Sesshoumaru._

'_I just thought, one last time, I could" Kagura said to herself, as she just stared as Sesshoumaru who did not look at her. 'Yea, that is what I thought.'_

End Flashback -------------------------------------------------------

Is this the freedom I was longing for? Alone.

Sesshoumaru appears.

'Sesshoumaru!' Kagura said, as he watches her.

"I came following the scent of Naraku's shouki." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Heh." Kagura gave a false smile, "You'll be dissapointed, Naraku is not here."

He's here for Naraku, not me.

Kagura looks downward, as Sesshoumaru continues to watch her.

"I knew that it was you."

'You knew... and so you came... for me...' Kagura thought, 'just for me.'

Sesshoumaru puts his hand over Tenseiga and narrows his eyes.

'Tensiega...can you save her?' Sesshoumaru thought.

No pulse.

'_In the end I'm with you, Sesshoumaru._' Kagura thought, as she faced him.

She smiled.

Sesshoumaru tighten his grip on Tenseiga, as Kagura started to close her eyes.

Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------

"_Inuyasha, you failed to save her, If you have enough energy to bark at me, you would best put it to use chasing after Naraku."_

End Flashback -------------------------------------------------------

_'Tensiega... I here begging you._' Sesshoumaru thought to Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes, and a faint hint of worry was marked onto his mask. '_I'm not going to fail.'_

The Inu-tachi has just arrived screaming after Kagura.

Kagura started to fade, but at that moment, Sesshoumaru pulled out the Tensiega and it started to pulse. With that, Sesshoumaru took a swing at the fading wind.

"OH!" the whole Inu-tachi let out.

"Kagura..." Kohaku said.

"The wind...did he?" Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru... Kagura... was she." Inuyasha.

"She's fine." Sesshoumaru said. '_Tenseiga, your not such a useless sword after all._'

**Review!**

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Left with a Choice

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Left with a Choice

* * *

--------- The Inu-tachi ------------- 

"It sure was nice of Sesshoumaru to be there to save her." Kagome said. "You know this was the first time I ever saw Sesshoumaru, well, not be so cold-hearted."

"Indeed." Miroku said.

"You think something is going on between your brother and Kagura?" Kagome inquired.

"Keh, yea right." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, considering he doesn't care to use the Tenseiga," Miroku said, "Remember that otter-papa, Sesshoumaru just adamently refused to use Tenseiga. But I think the sword itself asked to save him. However, it seems as if Sesshoumaru indeed decided to save her by his own free will. So ...

"Keh, as I said before, he doesn't bother with shit like that." Inuyasha cut in.

"Then why did he look all worried for a moment." Kagome countered.

"Keh, the day he starts giving a shit is the day where Miroku will cease his lecherous ways and refrain from groping Sango."

Miroku uses his staff, smiting Inuyasha in retaliation.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Miroku."

"No, that will be the day when Kagome will stop osuwari-ing you and take off that rosary." Miroku said, mockingly.

They look ahead where Sango and Kohaku are walking.

They head back to the taijiya village.

------Nightime, back to the field of flowers------------------------------------

Kagura slowly wakes up.

'_I'm alive?' _

I was sure I died. The world faded from my eyes into darkness. But something seemed to pull me back.

Kagura puts her hand to her heart, and feels it beating. She sits up and opens her eyes as she notices that she's wearing a white kimono with embroidered flowers and red stripes, the top half of Sesshoumaru's ensemble.

'_My clothes must've dissolved, and so he gave this to wear.'_ She thought, as she turned to face Sesshoumaru who had his back facing her watching the moon.

He was still wearing his armor, but the top half of his clothes are what Kagura is wearing.

'_He stayed here... with me? _

Sesshoumaru looks back to see Kagura, still with an unreadable expression, turns back, and starts to leave.

"You just going to leave?" Kagura asks. "Where will I go now?"

He stops, once again turns to watch her.

"That choice, is left for you to decide."

He starts to walk away, as certain someone attaches onto his puffy fur.

"Kagura, unhand the fluff."

She smiles.

* * *

**So, what will Kagura do now since she is free? We all know she likes the fluff. **

**

* * *

**

**! To my reviewers !**

**Dragon of the Burning Flame : Yup, I thought I find a fiction of a whaat if Kagura was saved Scenario. But since I didn't see any I decided I would try to write one.**

**Veoki : Lol. A competition would be a great idea. I too would be interested in what others think would have happened.**

**The Bloody Queen of Hearts: Yes, yes I too think there should be more Kagura/Sess fictions.**

**Shima: Yes, yes, she's alive!**

**Amethyst star girl: Yes yes, I didn't want Kagura to go...so not fair.**

**BlackJewel6666: Omg, I remember reading chapter 374, I was grinning stupidly for half the chapter. I mean after all, the cover of Wind showed Kagura having this happy facade. Right until after the part where Sesshoumaru puts his hand over Tensiega. I was all like, yup, everything is fine, that's right, SAVE HER! Then... I wasn't expecting Tenseiga to all fail on fluffy. T.T**

**Shisuki, Stormskys, Vindiya, Aris2 : Yea, I updated, even though its short. **

**To All Reviewers: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Any suggestions and advice would be appreciated. ;**

**--- Review! ---**


	3. Where's your Heart?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Where's your Heart?**

* * *

-----------Night, back with the Fluffy-tachi----------------------- 

"Jaken-sama, where did Sesshoumaru go?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Jaken said, '_There was nothing pertaining to Naraku's heart since the shouki crystals had no reaction. So where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?'_

Wind blows.

"Jaken-sama, someone coming."

"eh?" Jaken responded.

Rin and Jaken see Kagura.

"It's you two..."

Jaken started squawking, making loud sqeaky noises."What are you doing here, Kagura-sama, your still randomly showing up around here...

"It's Kagura-sama! Hello, do you remember me, I'm Rin!" Rin exclaimed, happy to Kagura here. "You look pretty in that Kimono. It looks like Sesshoumaru-sama's.

_'It is Sesshoumaru's...'_

"WAH!!!" Jaken seems outraged. "What are you doing with Sesshoumaru-sama's clothes! Can't you get your own instead of taking his. No, wait ... how did you get them in the first place? You couldn't have... NOOOO ... What have you been doing with Sesshou....

Jaken hasn't noticed but Sesshoumaru was standing behind him.

Sesshoumaru smacks Jaken, "Jaken, silence."

Jaken is silenced. Unfortunately for him, he received a bruise.

"Yess ... Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken mumbled, still in pain.

Kagura chuckled.

Sesshoumaru turned and left.

"Does he just leave you two alone, can't you get hurt?" Kagura asked.

"Yea, he does that often, but I have Jaken-sama and Ah-Un here to protect me! But your here with us too!"

"Your ... not afraid of me? I did kidnap you a while ago..."

"You didn't hurt me, and if you didn't kidnap me I would never have met Kohaku-kun! Kagura-sama, are you going to stay?" Rin asked, giving Kagura a cheerful smile.

'_Wow, I never knew this kid would trust me after what I did. I wonder why she follows Sesshoumaru around, more puzzling is why he's not bothered by it. It must be that she has such an open heart. She disregards the fact youkai are would kill her, she accepts me for what I am.' Kagura thought, really touched at Rin's acceptance of her._

"Kagura-sama?"

"Yea, kid."

"You can call me, Rin-chan!" Rin stated.

"Alright Rin-chan." Kagura said, sitting down and lying back on a tree. "I'm tired."

"Alright Kagura-sama!" Rin said, she also sat down back against the tree next to Kagura.

"You can call me Kagura-chan!"

"Hai!" Rin smiled.

Kagura smiled back.

"Hmmph!" Jaken mumbled some incoherent things about women. A rock impacted on Jaken's backside. Poor Jaken, he now has two bruises.

"HmMpH!" Kagura smirked, she had to admit, it was fun to squash a toad.

Kagura turned to watch Sesshoumaru, who, as always, perfectly still, watching the moon._ 'I wonder what he's thinking.'_

You say "It's not my concern."

But you are concerned.

'When I kidnapped Rin, I doubted that you would come, but you did. You said, "I didn't come here for Rin, I came here to kill you." But when Naraku ran away, you were about to chase him, but you stopped for when you realized Rin was in danger and went to save her.'

Kagura starts to close her eyes.

'Even though on the outside you're so cold.

Even though you say you don't care.

Even if you say you don't have a heart.

Those around you, you are very protective of them, aren't you?'

Kagura is asleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

**Underneath that cold uncaring ice that you've covered yourself with, **

**Underneath it all, somewhere .... **

**you do have a heart.**

**I'll just have to find it. **

**Like I did mine.**

* * *

**AN: Well, that is the third (short chapter) But, I think it's sweet. Rin and Kagura are getting along! I always wanted Kagura to be some sort of mother to Rin. (Hint Hint) Jaken is well, Jaken-like, squawks at you and is fun to abuse. Sorry, about Jaken getting abused but he's so squishy ;**

* * *

**! Review !**

* * *

**What do you think? It seems that maybe Jaken won't be the only one to watch Rin when Sesshoumaru is away. Oh my, what if Rin starts try to be more like Kagura. I always wished to see more Rin and Kagura action. (The Mother/Daughter BigSis/Sis ones) Oh my, Sesshoumaru is going to have one unique family. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
